


Seasons

by GhostCwtch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Sherlock is like Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

Chronologically speaking, they meet in winter. It works metaphorically as well. Everything is dead in winter and John had wished he were as well. Meeting Sherlock is like spotting that first robin, feathers like old blood against the snow and slush of a busy sidewalk.

Meeting Sherlock is like waking from deep hibernation and John is ravenous. He feeds on tea and crime scenes. Chasing after the Belstaff coat and curly mop of hair, his blood thunders in his ears. He feels like a stag, king of this urban forest. 

John comes alive again in the glorious Spring of Sherlock.


End file.
